


The Award

by Lavalliere



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scottish Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavalliere/pseuds/Lavalliere
Summary: Short scene based on a very vivid dream I had this week. I felt the need to share it’s deliciousness.Scottish accent of  David Tennant himself, dressed like the 10th Doctor circa 2007, hair like modern Crowley,  receives an award, and doles out kisses on stage.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Award

I was standing just off the stage, beside the curtains. The bright lights obscured my view of the audience, but all my attention was on him anyway. He was wearing his iconic pinstripe suit and he was standing so I could see his profile, bright lights outlining his spiky swooping hair. He was glowing, and not just from the spotlight. Beside him, the award ceremony hostess was holding a small metallic award plaque, and as she handed it to him, she quipped, “it’s a little known fact that these awards come with a kiss.” His already beaming face lit up with a toothy smile, and as he accepted the award he touched her gently on the forearm, and brought his lips to hers for just a second as the crowd cheered. He looked like the whole thing was such great fun for him and his eyes sparkled and she blushed and giggled.  
At that moment, from my place just a few feet behind them, I thought out loud - loud enough to be heard, “you are SO lucky! I would give anything to be the one getting kissed by him!”  
He was still beaming, clearly enjoying the power he could wield with mere kisses, and turned toward me. He looked right in my eyes and winked joyfully, and with a bit of Scottish brogue said, “Och, I LOVE you!”  
He carelessly returned the award to the hostess, and in one step he was in front of me. His arm was around my waist, and he was pulling me in to kiss me. Unbelieving, I took note of every detail trying to make sense of it in slow motion. His lips were warm and soft as they touched mine. I could feel his hair with my hand as I pulled him closer, forgetting any shyness. I vaguely heard the audience’s delight as my other senses were consumed with the touch, taste, and scent of this kiss I had always dreamed of. It had been a whole 3 seconds of this bliss and I knew it would either end now, or I could entice him further and deepen the kiss. I parted my lips slightly as I pressed closer, and he responded by flicking his tongue against mine. I momentarily wondered if I was wrong to make out with him on stage but quickly dismissed the thought. Feeling his long body pressed against mine, I tasted his lips and tongue and timidly teased him, making us both want more. It had been another 3 or 4 long glorious seconds since our tongues had first met, and I reluctantly pulled away, giving him a gentle bite on his lower lip to remember me by.


End file.
